One Night
by JQPantaloons
Summary: My first attempt at FanFic. Not entirely sure where I'll end up taking this story, but for now it's a reflection - Told mostly from Gail's POV - about her relationship with Holly. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Gail sat facing the window overlooking a busy downtown street, nursing a warm cup of black coffee. She was in silent reflection of the past months events, letting the dark bitter liquid pool in her mouth before eventually sliding down her throat. One, two, three big gulps and she'd start to feel more awake. It was 11:30pm, being more awake probably wasn't the best idea, but the thought of crawling into her empty bed with it's cold sheets and lingering smell of Holly wasn't something she was willing to succumb to just yet. Yes, awake. Awake was much better.

She had to fight the urge to pick up her phone, to check it again for the 100th time in the last hour. Hoping that just once instead of seeing the time, she would see a notification of a text. Or of anything that came from Holly. She'd take a candy crush invite at this point. Just any sort of contact or confirmation that Holly was out there, that she was thinking about Gail as much as Gail was thinking about her. But every time she took a sideways look towards her phone sitting on the table near her she shook her head to diminish the thoughts. Space. That's what this was right? Space? It was Gail who left that night. After hearing her friends talk shit, after not hearing Holly defend her. But I guess that was more than she should have expected. They were only together a short time. Maybe Holly didn't feel as strongly about Gail and she had thought. Maybe Gail was the only stupid one who felt like she was falling in…. OK no. stop it right there. Just stop. Gail shook her head again.

"Get out" she said out loud to the empty room. "Just get out of my head please. I can't take anymore of this". Gail set the now empty coffee cup down on the window frame that she had been resting against and ran her fingers through her short blonde hair and sighed. There was too much static noise going on inside her head for her own liking. She decided a walk would probably be beneficial in ridding her mind of the fuzz so she made quick steps towards the closet to put on a jacket before braving the streets of Toronto in mid October.

There wasn't any snow on the ground yet, but the stillness in the air and the temperature felt like that could change at any moment. Gail pulled her jacket tighter against her small frame and fought her own mind from remembering how that night was just like this one. A cold chill sat heavy in the air as her and Holly took slow steps between the car and to doors to the bar. Holly had smiled at Gail as she intertwined both her arms around the one that hung free at Gail's side. The fingers of right hand gripping playfully at Gail's bicep while she snaked her left hand fingers into Gail's hand.

"Are you nervous?

"Peck's don't get nervous lunchbox. We just sit there in silent contempt and judgment"

Holly's head went back in laughter at this; she knew it was mostly true. But decided not to bring up their previous moments of intimacy that proved Gail Peck did in fact, get nervous. Instead she just squeezed her hand and said "I just think it's kind of a big deal you know, you're meeting my friends for the first time. Granted, they are sure to love you"

"of course they will. I'm awesome"

"Yes, yes you are the queen of awesome. They will all bow down to your hierarchy of awesome"

"duh"

Gail smiled knowing that Holly played into her sarcastic ego just enough to make it fun, but not enough to actually let her get away with thinking too highly of herself. In reality, she WAS nervous. Holly was intimidating enough, throw three or four more Holly type people in a room? The though made Gail tighten her own grip on Holly's hand. A movement that wasn't lost on Holly, but she let it slide. Both women were nervous for their own reasons, and were quite comfortable trying to hide those nerves from the other.

Gail momentarily let go of Holly's hand as they came closer to the entrance to the bar, with the intention of opening the door for the brunette. But as she was reaching towards the handle Holly stopped her, grabbed her jacket sleeve and pulled her slightly to the side.

"I need to tell you something"

"ooook" Gail's eyebrow arched in a questioning manner as she stared at Holly, slightly taken aback by the swift movement Holly had just made.

Holly pushed her palms flat into Gails hips, backing her towards the stone wall, a small but very present half smirk on her face. Gail's other eyebrow shot up to match the others questioning raise, "What are you doing Lunchbox?"

A full smirk crept across Holly's lips as she felt Gail hit the wall, her palms pushed harder against Gail's hips making sure Gail knew they were present. Gail knew two things for certain. One, that Holly's hands on her hips, applying a specific amount of pressure to keep her locked in place, was a move she wasn't expecting, but didn't dislike. And two, that Holly's sudden twist of dominance that she was using to keep her in place, was sexy as hell.

For just a few moments they stood there. Gail's back hard up against the cold brick, Holly's hands applying perfect pressure and heat. Holly caught Gail's blue eyes with her own and forced a moment between them of silence. She moved her mouth closer, wisps of warm breath creating fog between them in the chilly air. Gail held her breath slightly, anticipating warm lips caressing her own, she closed her eyes in waiting, but opened them again when nothing happened. Holly smiled her trademark slightly off center smile and drew the back of her hand across Gail's stomach, lifting her sweater and making Gail gasp as the cold night air hit her warm bare skin.

"Officer Peck" Holly whispered into Gail's mouth, her lips brushing painfully light against the shorter woman's own.

"Yes Dr. Stewart?" Gail was barely able to voice these words, there was a too much sensory overload happening. Holly's knuckles on her bare skin, the pressure from her other hand still holding onto her hip, keeping her in place. The warm breath shared between them, the feather light touches of their lips touching. Gail could hardly breathe. Let alone speak.

Holly was just as aware of her senses as Gail. Reveling in the feeling of Gail's tight but soft stomach as she dragged her knuckles across the smooth skin. She swears she can feel Gail's heart beat escalating against her hand, but she isn't sure if that's what was actually happening, or if it was her own heart beat trying to escape through her fingers. Amused by her own actions, Holly decided that she needed to push things a little further before making her point known. She moved her hand that was holding Gail's hip and brought it up to Gail's face. Slowly she traced the sharp edge of Gail's jaw and watched as Gail's pupils dilated. Their constant eye contact was becoming harder and harder for both women. Holly was addicted to the reactions she got from Gail. She did want to look away. But she broke the icy blue gaze to look down at that perfect mouth as she traced her fingertips over Gail's lips. She felt Gail's breath stop and catch in her throat and she smiled before placing a small gentle kiss on Gail's mouth. Deliberately, she made contact at the same moment with her fingertips over the top of Gail's pants. Just dragging the pads of her fingers barely inside. Gail stopped everything. Stopped breathing. Stopped staring. The grip she had made on Holly's forearm of the hand that was snaking its way to hidden territory had suddenly lost all of its force. Holly smiled, these were her favorite moments. Her favorite reactions. She loved the instances when Gail became hers, in anticipation.

Holly smiled into Gail's lips, a small but very fortunate kiss had broken Gail's trance and she fought to open her eyes only to be met with those soft brown ones looking back at her with such intent that she felt her knees about to give out.

"I thought Peck's didn't get nervous." Holly whispered against Gail's lips, grinning at the obviously nervous officer.

Holly stepped away from Gail, twisted her hand up to catch long slender fingers in her own

"Come on, we're already late"

Gail shook her head to remove the memory from the forefront of her mind. The cold air was supposed to help get rid of the fuzz inside of her head, not escalate it. Maybe this walk wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she should try to get some sleep. She pulled her collar up over her neck and turned around to head back home. Sighing as she came to the rational understanding that the burning feeling of fingertips dragging across her stomach would be the last perfect memory she had of Holly Stewart touching her. So I guess it wasn't all bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"don't stop. Please please don't stop"

The demand from the brunette was pointless though, since Gail really had no intention of stopping.

"Gail" Holly whispered, the word caught in her throat. Gail looked at Holly's face, at her eyes, which were staring a hole right through Gail she continued her movements. She could see the intensity brewing behind the doctors eyes, she could feel her body responding, every cell moving in complete rhythm to her own.

"what is it baby?" Gail cooed at Holly, softening her gaze and she looked down.

Holly kept her eyes tight on Gail to make sure Gail would not only hear, but feel exactly what she was about to say.

"Gail.." she started, a throaty whimper held in the air "Gail.. I'm going to cum all over your fingers"

Gail walked up and down blocks she knew, and ones she didn't, trying to make her way home. This walk had been a good idea to start, but turned into madness when she realized every single thing she looked at reminded her of Holly. Each passing car light reminded her of their drives home from work together. Each block she passed remaindered her of walks they would take for coffee at 3am, hunting down the best dark roast, catching the bakeries early in the morning for the freshest English muffins. Every step she took was another reminder of the steps she took out the door of the penny that night. Shaking her head at no one and at herself at the same time she tried to rid herself of the memory of that night and how foolish she felt now. But she had tried hadn't she? Tried to talk to Holly. To explain. She couldn't blame Holly for moving on with someone else. She couldn't stop her from finding comfort in some other women's arms. Gail felt her hands aching as this thought crossed her mind, she had started clenching and unclenching her fists tighter and tighter with each passing thought.

"This is ridiculous" She said out loud, gaining a strange look from the man she was passing. "I can't stop thinking about her. Why do I have to keep thinking of all the stupid moments? Why can't I just think about the good"…..

Holly had started it. Her flirty glances at the blonde all night. Her coy half smiles and lingering touches on Gail's thigh, on her arm. Tracing her fingertips from her knee up her thighs at random moments in the conversation. Gail caught her on more than one occasion looking over at Gail with a look that could only be described as predatory. Gail was powerless to those looks. She knew that if she didn't calm things down, and quickly, that they would end up in the bathroom, again. And she didn't feel like having to explain their absence to her friends, again.

"Don't worry. It's instinctual more than anything. "

Gail didn't really feel worried. Though she was certain that she should. Maybe that's what this lump in her throat was about. Maybe that's why her palms were sweaty and she couldn't concentrate. Maybe it was worry. Or Maybe, it was due to the fact the Holly had not 15 minutes ago, walked in to the bedroom wearing just booty shorts and a tank top. Her hair was still damp from the shower and pulled up into a messy pony tail. Gail couldn't help but stare. Her muscular legs stretched on for what seemed like forever, her perfect ass. And then she bent over to retrieve something from the floor, and that was it. Gail was lost.

"Gail seriously, if you're going to stay here you have to start putting your clothes somewhere other than the middle of the floor" Holly had on her complaining tone when she bent down to pick up the bra that was carelessly laying on the floor. "I know you're probably used to just throwing your stuff around all willy-nilly but here, here we have standards" She stood up straight again, not realizing at first that the discarded bra on the floor meant that the blonde before her wasn't actually wearing it. But that reality become very evident as soon as she looked over at Gail. They both sat there in contemplative silence for a few seconds. Gail staring razors into Holly as she held her bra, trying to regain her sultry composure after getting such a clear view of Holly's chest. And Holly, staring back at Gail with no regard for anything other than the fact that Gail Peck was lying on her back, in her bed, topless. The sheet and duvet were pulled up just barely passed the top of her thighs so Holly could see the Gail was just wearing underwear, and nothing else.

A few things happened in that moment of silence shared between them. One, Holly dropped the bra she was holding right back to the floor where she had found it only seconds earlier.

Two, Gail's mouth had gone completely dry, incapable of speaking any words.

And three, they had both gotten instantly aware of the arousal they both had developing between their legs.

"Like what you see officer?" Holly raised a playful eyebrow at Gail, breaking the intense air between them, trying to lighten the mood a little. All Gail could do was nod.

See Gail? That was a good memory. Why can't you just focus on those instead of all the other ones you seem so hell bent on obsessing over? Gail continued on her slow trot home. Maybe this walk wasn't such a bad idea. Forcing herself to remember the better moments in their relationship was making her feel better, so she thought. At least it was distracting her from thinking about the empty apartment she was walking home to.

Gail watched as Holly took her pointer and middle finger and placed them slowly inside her mouth. Never breaking eye contact Holly swirled her tongue around the fingers, coating them in saliva and making a very clear point that she was enjoying what she was doing. She pulled the fingers from her mouth slowly and made sure that Gail got the full effect of her tongue snaking its way across her fingertips.

"You were wondering if you turn me on Gail? Well. the proof is in the pudding isn't it?"

Gail made a mental note to mock Holly profusely for her use of strange clichés at very inappropriate times, but the thought vanquished completely from her mind when she realized that Holly was pushing her now saliva coated fingers towards the edge of her underwear. It was all she could do to breathe when the reality of what was about to happen sank in to her frontal lobes. She blinked once. Twice. Holly met her heated gaze and smiled.

"This, this is what your touches do Gail. This is what kissing you does to me" She spoke slowly and evenly making sure that her mouth moved in perfect formation to the words that were leaving her lips.

Gail's fingers were below the elastic band, past the soft silky trimmed curls, straight into the hot wet heat of Holly's center. Gail's eyes instinctively closed upon feeling how wet Holly was.

"No. Keep them open. I want your eyes on me"

She fluttered her eyes back open. Painfully aware of the fact that this was a challenge for her. To keep eye contact with someone for that long, especially given the current circumstance. She couldn't do it. This wasn't in her to give in to such submissive things. Gail thought very briefly about pulling her hand away and regaining some semblance of control. But she knew better than to stop what they were both so very clearly enjoying. Instead Gail decided that she too could have a little fun switching the power struggle up a bit. Without warning, she slipped her hand further down inside Holly's tight black panties. The tip of her finger found exactly what it was looking for and Gail immediately saw in Holly a reaction to her movements. She slid her finger in a little further, caressing slowly and in circles around Holly's entrance. Holly gasped, a whimper, a moan. The noises she made fueled Gail's confidence in her actions, so she slid the tip of her other finger in. Slowly and deliberately just up to the first knuckle.

Having enough of the staring game Gail moved her face so her mouth was resting near Holly's ear. She kissed the spot below her lobe and sighed as she toyed her fingers inside Holly.

"You're so wet Holly"

"That would be your fault" Holly replied deadpan. Her ability to be composed in situations like these was something that impressed Gail, but she took it as a challenge.

Gailed smiled, smirked. Kissed her ear lobe and with heavy breath and a slight whimper she calmly stated "I want to make you come undone. Wipe that fucking resolve right off your pretty little face. You may think that you can stay composed, but I'm going to prove you wrong"

It was Holly's turn to smirk, she turned her head to face Gail, "you think so do you? I've never been one to beg"

Holly's smugness irked at Gail in a way that compelled her to draw her fingertips out of the brunette.

"Giving up so soon Peck?" Holly laughed and dragged her lips against Gail's without kissing her "I was really looking forward to seeing you try to get me to beg"

"I'm not giving up. Just switching tactics" Gail simply replied and pulled her hand free from inside Holly's underwear.

"Hmmmm?" Holly was curious, what tactics could she possibly mean? She was willing to play along though, as long as in the end it meant she got to win.

Gail, very carefully, laid them both down so Holly was flat on her back with her head propped up on a pillow and Gail sat deliberately and directly on top of her pelvic region. She kissed Holly softly and smiled. Her hand snaked up and she slid the two fingers she previously had inside her girlfriend slowly into her mouth when she knew Holly was watching. She made a very distinctive "mmmmm" sound when the taste hit her tongue. Holly's face fell flat as she watched Gail lick and suck on the tips of her fingers. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought.

It had been harder than Gail thought to rid herself completely of the bad memories. Her walk back home had taken a detour around the city. She wasn't sure how many blocks she had actually walked, but she knew she was cold and could use some more coffee if she wanted to make it home without needing a nap. Luckily for her there was a coffee shop not too far from where she stood.

"Can I get a large coffee, black? And one of those oatmeal cookie thingies." Gail made her way to the end of the counter to collect her order and decided after a few quick glances around that it was safe to sit here awhile and collect herself before actually heading home. She picked a seat near the window with her back to the wall so she could keep an eye on the world outside, and still feel like no one could get the jump on her. Holly would like this coffee shop. It was open late, it was quiet. It had ugly local art all over the walls that was attempting to be sold for large sums of money. If Holly had been here they would be sitting on the couches in the back. Gail would have her legs up on the table with the paper laid out in front of her. Holly would be on the opposite side of the couch with her legs propped up in Gail's lap. They wouldn't speak, they wouldn't need to. They would just be content in each other's company, sitting and watching the day tick away. Every now and then Gail would reach under Holly's pant leg and rub her calf. A small token of reassurance that she was still there, that she still had the need to be in close physical contact with her at any given moment.

"We're going to need to establish rules here Stewart"

Holly's eyebrow raised, "Rules?"

"Yes. Rules. You know those things that if you break them, you're punished. Or in this case, you lose"

"Yes Gail, I understand the basic concept of rules. But you're going to have to elaborate"

"Ok. Rule number one. No touching"

"That is going to be kind of hard, since you know, you're kind of straddling me right now", Holly raised her hips a little to exaggerate her point, whimpering slightly at the contact she made with Gail's own hips.

Gail put her hands down on either side of Holly's hips to still her, "This is what I mean. You are not allowed to engage in any touch that perpetuates your pleasure. Doing so will be considered begging"

Holly thought for a moment if she would be able to comply with this request, but ultimately decided it was too much fun playing along with Gail to protest.

"Can I ask questions?"

"Yes."

"Ok, what are the other rules?"

"I'm getting to that. Be patient"

"One more question"

"What is it?"

"When do these rules start?"

"When I say so."

"soo….I could do this and still get away with it?" Holly arched her hips upwards against Gail's hands, making sure she hit her mark in between Gail's legs. She shifted slightly left before Gail had a chance to react and ground up hard into Gail. Gail's head dropped as she pushed herself down instinctually against the motion coming from below her, garnering a low and throaty moan from the blonde woman.

"Holly." Gail didn't even look up. She just increased the pressure she had on Holly's hips, pushing her down against the bed again. Holly couldn't do anything but smile knowing full well that she was being a brat and testing the boundaries Gail was trying to enforce, but it got the reaction she wanted, and technically – she hadn't broken the rules. Yet.

"Second rule. If I ask you a question, you must answer it.

"Ok, so no touching, no grinding myself against you, no silence. I get it, when do we start"

"I'm not finished. There's one more rule"

"Hmmm?" Holly rotated her hips against the pushing hands, pressing her luck further and further. She couldn't help it, the friction it was created rubbing the fabric of her underwear against her aching clit was pure joy…now if only she could replace the fabric with Gail's tongue…

"HOLLY"

"what? What? Yes, I'm here. Sorry. It's a little distracting having you on top of me"

"You're not allowed to cum."

"Excuse me?"

"You are not allowed, to cum. Unless you ask for it. That includes saying please"

"But if I ask for it, I lose"

"Yep"

"I'm not sure I agree to these terms"

"You're the one who said you'd never beg, so, are you retracting? Cause you can. We can stop this game and go back to the part where my fingers are inside you and you admit that I win"

"You're so on Peck. Bring it." Holly knew these words would be ones that she regretted. She could already tell by the growing smile on Gail's face that she had planned this before they got into bed that night. That this was something that was already in the works.

"Am I still allowed to ask you questions?"

"Yes"

"Ok. So. When do we start?"

"Right now" Gail took Holly's hands, which had been idly gripping her thighs for leverage since she climbed on top of her and placed them above her head. "Don't move those. Or if move them, you just can't touch me"

"mmm gotcha"

Holly was trying to think of scenarios in her mind that could get her out of this, and still allow her to win.

She could get up and walk away. Nope. Not gonna happen.

She could think about baseball. Yes, sure. Baseball. That was boring. Except that one time Gail and her went to the batting cages and she was adorable in her lack of experience. Or how she, on the car ride home, grabbed Holly's hand off the gear shift and held it lightly as they drove in silence. Then as she got braver and braver she moved her thumb across the lines in Holly's palm, across her finger tips and..Fingertips yes. Gail's fingertips, she remembered them and how they felt insider her. This wasn't going to be easy.

As Holly got lost again in the memories of a few moments ago, Gail got up from where she was sitting and stood next to the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just getting more comfortable"

I guess by comfortable, she meant more naked. Because as she spoke she slowly started pulling down her panties, watching Holly intently watch her remove the garment. Holly made a move to follow suit on her own underwear but Gail stopped her "Nope. Don't move those hands Doctor, or you'll regret it"

"What are you planning Peck?"

"shhh, just let it happen" Holly couldn't help but laugh, Gail was a vision before her, completely naked. But she was still a complete goofball and it just made her love this moment more.

Gail knelt back on the bed and swung her leg over Holly's midsection, lowering herself slowly down onto Holly's stomach, carefully to avoid any full contact with the one spot Holly wanted contact with the most. The movement made Holly want to shift herself down further, to get a better friction point, to make any sort of contact, but she held herself still and reminded herself that she was still in control here.

"Holly.." Gail spoke quietly but calmly as she looked down at Holly below her

"mmm yes baby?" Gail wouldn't admit it, but the sound of Holly calling her baby made her pussy twitch in desire.

"Do you ever think about me when you're fucking yourself?"

Holly was totally taken aback by this question, was she serious? "…What?"

"It's a pretty straight forward question. You fuck yourself sometimes right?"

"Well.. Yes sure..everyone does"

"Ok, so. Do you ever think about me, while you are fucking yourself?"

"Gail I…"

"Rule number two Holly. Answer"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you did?" Gail asked her, Holly was impressed with how easy she asking these questions, she could sense no hesitation in her voice, no growing fluctuation in her speech pattern, she was very controlled. It must have been that intense control that allowed her to keep asking the questions even though she was clearly spreading her legs apart moving up further on Holly's body.

"Last week."

"hmmm" Gail stroked her fingers up and down Holly's neck, down her sides and back up. Stopping momentarily to drag slowly and roughly across her now hardened nipples.

"What did you think about?"

Holly was too busy concentrating on the feeling of her nipples being pulled and rolled to fully gauge the question "we already established I was thinking about you"

Gail stopped her movements and shifted forward further so her knees were pushing into Holly's armpits, straddling her chest. Holly had to wonder what she was doing but she didn't have much time to think about it before Gail interrupted her thoughts "No silly, what was I doing, to you, while you were fucking yourself?"

"oohh well..You know. You were writhing and moaning my name over and over"

"mmmhmmm" Gail smiled down at Holly, who for the most part had kept her gaze forward, watching Gail inch up her body. She stroked the side of Holly's face signalling her to look up at her. Their gazes met and for a second Holly could see care and adoration in Gail's eyes. Or at least, that's what she thought she saw. Gail raised her hand to her mouth and licked the pads of her fingers.

"You know Holly. I think about you too"

"When you're fucking yourself?"

"Yes"

"What do you think about?"

"Making you beg"

"Making me beg you to fuck me?"

"Nope" Holly raised an eyebrow. Well if she wasn't thinking about me begging her to fuck me, what else would I be begging to do? But that's when Gail's fingers reached down and slide inside herself and Holly lost all sense of thought.

"making you beg, to fuck me"

*note* Can't believe people are following and liking this story! it's very overwhelming, thanks so much for the reviews and the follows. Hoping to have the next few chapters up by tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

Holly cocked an eyebrow and looked up into Gail's eyes. Was she serious? She wasn't going to honestly sit there, straddling me and fuck herself is she? There's no way I can hold out.

Gail smiled and slid her index finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. Holly eyes moved quickly from her own pale blues down to her mouth to watch the start of the show.

"hmmm..I taste good" Gail said as she slowly withdrew the finger from her mouth. She slowly dragged the now wet finger tip back down to settle just over her clit. She watched Holly's eyes follow the path her finger was making and had to grin at the desperation she saw creeping in to Holly's face.

"what should I do now baby?"

Holly's desperate eyes shot upwards to meet the smug gaze of her girlfriend "Stop fucking teasing me?"

"HA. Not likely. Unless you say please"

"not going to happen"

Gail sighed. Despite the fact that all she wanted to really do was hitch her hips up a little further and grind her dripping wet pussy into Holly's perfect mouth, she knew she had to keep her composure if she was going to win this battle.

"It will happen" Gail said matter-of-factly as she slowly circled her fingertip around her hard clit. Holly caught the movement in her peripheral vision and looked back down, trying hard to stifle a moan from escaping her mouth. Watching Gail's fingers move painfully slow back and forth across her clit, mimicking the movements she knew Holly loved doing and having done to her. Torture. This was what torture was.

Gail flinched forward, grinding her hips down against her own finger and whimpered.

"Holly…"

Without breaking her stare from Gail's movements Holly gave a questioning "Hmmm" back to Gail

"Holly.. this feels so good."

Holly refused to look away. Refused to do anything but nod. She knew the blonde was staring holes right through her face trying to see if she was getting any reaction, Holly stood firm, refusing to give away any of the desperation and torment she felt.

Without notice, Gail dipped two fingers down and deep inside her, she groaned and humped against her hand, loving the feeling of how easily her fingers slid inside.

"I'm so wet Holly. All I can think about is your tongue flicking my clit while your fingers fuck me like this"

Holly's mouth fell open silently, she was having a hard time breathing. She wanted to scream Just let me do it then, just let me feel how wet you are. But she kept quiet, trying to let her resolve remain strong. It was getting harder and harder by the second. She wanted to move. She wanted her hands on Gail's hips, pulling her closer to her mouth. She wanted to reach out and make her girlfriend scream and come and come again. She wanted those tight hot walls clamping down on her fingers, on her tongue. She wanted to taste Gail. She wanted to move her hips up and get some kind of friction, some kind of touch or release. She couldn't take much more of this.

Gail slowly withdrew her fingers with a low wet sucking noise and whimpered at the feeling of being empty again. She made her sure Holly was watching the path of her fingers again as she brought them close to her own mouth again. Holly grunted, she was going to fucking tease her again. This was so unfair.

"Holly, do you want to taste my fingers?" Gail lifted an eyebrow and tried to get her girlfriend to look her in the eye again, knowing that the look she was giving Holly would surely cause Holly to beg. But Holly was relentless, and kept her gaze focused on her wet fingers as she slowly rubbed them across her lips.

"how about you taste my mouth? Hmm?" Gail leaned down and brushed her lips against Holly's, leaving just traces of her taste on Holly's mouth. Holly instinctively stuck her tongue out to lick her bottom lip and moaned when she got a slight taste of Gail off them. What she wouldn't do to lick the rest of Gail's mouth. To taste it directly from the source. All she had to do was say please.

As if Gail could read her mind, she moaned out a breathy "just say please baby. Just say it. One word and you can fuck me. How bout it?"

Holly whimpered out Gail`s name

"This isn't easy for me Gail"

Gail shrugged "it'll be easy if you just say please. Think about it." Gail grazed her fingertip over Holly's bottom lip, causing Holly to part her lips "Just one.." She pushed down slightly, forcing Holly's lips open more "Little…" Gail slid her still wet finger inside Holly's mouth "Word."

Holly moaned loudly as she sucked on Gail's finger, swirling her tongue around the tip and back down to the knuckle. She wanted to taste more, she wanted more.

"I want you to use that tongue somewhere else Holly"

Gail moved to capture one of Holly's hands with her own and flipped it so it was facing palm down.

Holly had her eyes closed while she was still enjoying sucking every bit of Gail's taste off her finger, but the moment of her own hand caused her to open her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"well my other hand was busy being in your mouth, so I needed to borrow yours for a minute"

Gail placed her two fingers over Holly's and slid them slowly down her toned stomach, over her belly button and down between her legs.

"You're not allowed to move. I'm in control of your fingers. If I feel your fingers flinch even a little bit, I will consider it a please. Understand?" 

Holly nodded, eyes wide and curious about what Gail exactly had planned.

"I'm going to fuck myself Holly, while you watch. I'm going to fuck myself with your fingers. "

Holly's eyes rolled back and she let out a huge breath she wasn't even aware she was holding.

"You can't do this" 

"Open your eyes Holly. Open them and watch."

Holly slowly lifted her lids, staring first at her girlfriends face, who was staring at her, smirking.  
"You're pretty proud of yourself aren't you?"

"Proud? Hmm.. maybe. But mostly, just wet" Gail slid their hands down further and pushed the tips of Holly's fingers inside the entrance to her pussy.

"mmm you feel that baby?"  
"Yes, of course I feel that."

"That's what you do to me Holly. You make me so wet."

"Gail…"

"are you going to say please?"

"No."

"Then shut your pretty mouth and fucking watch this happen. Because I'm going to cum all over your fingers and I don't want you to miss it"

Gail pushed her hips further, causing Holly's fingers to slide in further, she clenched her jaw trying desperately not to move her fingers, not wanting this to stop.

"Oh fuck Holly, you feel so good inside me" Gail's grip moved from holding Holly's fingers and holding her wrist and pushing her fingers in further. Her other hand moved from where it had been resting on Holly's chest to slid down and flick over her clit. Gail jumped and ground down at the sensation which cause Holly to involuntarily wiggle under her.

"What was that hmm? Did you just move?"

"No. no. it was involuntary. You moved, so I moved. Your fault. Not mine."

"I'd argue with you Stewart, but your fingers feel so good right now and I just want to cum."

Holly licked her lips, trying to get some moisture to them but she caught another small taste of Gail still lingering there and she moaned.

"You like this don't you? You like me fucking myself for you mm?"

"Yes."

"do you want me to cum for you baby?"

"If I answer that, do I lose?"

"I guess that depends on how you answer it Holly."

Gail was moving her fingers faster against her clit, a telltale sign that Holly recognised that was going to cum soon. She started working a rhythm with her hips and her forceful thrusts on Holly's wrist, pushing her fingers in deeper and harder each time.

"Holly. Answer me. Do you want me to cum for you?" 

Holly opener her mouth to speak, but couldn't find words. The sight before her was mesmerizing. All she wanted to do was feel Gail's walls clamp around her fingers, to feel her hips fuck them harder and faster until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes. Cum for me Gail. Cum for me"

Gail hitched her hips up and threw them down hard onto Holly's fingers.

"Say please" Gail's demand was desperate and quiet, her concentration was on holding her orgasm back long enough to get what she wanted, before getting what she really wanted.

"Fuck Gail. Just. Fuck. "

"mmm baby, I am fucking.

"Cum for me"

Gail shifted forward again, stilling her moments only slightly, as if she were one small rub of friction away from coming undone completely. The slowing of moments caused Holly to look at up Gail. She was met with dark blue eyes, hooded in pleasure. Gail's mouth hung open and she was breathing hard, trying to stay composed

"Please." Holly said, looking directly into Gail's eyes. And that's all it took. Gail let go of Holly's wrist at the same moment that Holly curled her fingers inside of Gail, stroking against her gspot.

"Cum for me Gail. Please. Please just cum on my fingers"

Gail shook and fell forward, crashing her lips into Holly's, desperate to share the same air as her as she came. Again and again her walls clenched and pulsated against Holly's fingers. Even after she could no longer keep her mouth moving against Holly's, and had laid her forward against Holly's chest, she kept riding out small waves of pleasure. Holly kept her fingers inside Gail, reluctant to move them for fear that that would mean that Gail was done.

"That was.. Intense" Holly finally said.

Gail looked up at Holly, eyes perfectly crystal blue, and smiled.

"I won" she smiled, and Holly rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know there's been an unacceptable delay in getting this story updated. But you know – life often happens when inspiration doesn't. Please accept my apologies.**

The clanging of the door being open startled Gail from her memory and she looked up to see a young couple enter the coffee shop. She looked down at the cup she had been nursing and half eaten cookie before sighing and resolving herself to get up and keep moving.

"Enough of this Gail" she thought to herself. She disposed of the trash she accumulated and smiled as warmly as she could at the barista while she gathered her things to leave.

1am and I'm out wandering the streets of TO trying to not think of my ex girlfriend's fingers inside me. Real classy Peck. Real classy.

There wasn't any movement coming from anywhere as she stepped outside and was met with the brisk cold she didn't know she was missing, until it hit her flushed face.

This is the part where I go home right, I go home. I think about that night a few more times, I crawl into bed, I fuck myself roughly, harshly. Digging my fingernails into my own skin until the pain mixes with the pleasure and I can finally get some sleep, right?

Or this is the part where I stop off at the liquor store over there and get a bottle of tequila and drink myself into slumber.

I suppose either option could be accomplished. But which one is more likely going to end in the longest amount of time where I don't know to think about her.

Drinking. That seems like the path to take.

There she was.

Sitting on the top of the stairs as Gail made her climb towards home.

Black wool jacket buttoned to the top. Hair pushed up into a messy, crooked bun. A deliberate attempt at looking not deliberate.

Gail froze.

Holly didn't seem to see her, or hear her footsteps at the bottom of the landing. She was focused only on the phone in her hands that was illuminating her face in the dimly lit hallway.

Candy Crush?

An article about the ritual mating habits of the woodland fox?

Whatever it was that she was so clearly focused on was causing her eyebrows to knit together in deep concentration.

Gail thought for a moment about turning around silently and going back outside into the cold.

She could walk to coffee shop again. Or to Dov's apartment. she could find a dive bar somewhere and sneak her tequila bottle in and spend the night there.

Or she could stay. Confront the DR sitting on the stairs. Ask her a thousand questions about why she was there.

A typical response, she thought. Fight of flight.

Her instincts told her to flight. To run for the hills. This wasn't going to end well.

But really, it already hadn't ended well. What more could go wrong?

"Holly"

It came out as a statement rather than a question, spoken softly with her eyes cast downwards for fear of catching her line of sight and breaking down at the no doubted lack of emotion she would see again.

Holly didn't speak. She just looked up from her phone and down at the woman at the bottom of the stairs who was refusing to look up at her. She thought to herself, "What do I say now? I knew coming here was going to lead to talking. I knew that eventually I'd have to speak real words in a real conversation; I guess I just didn't think it all the way through enough to really focus on what those words would be. Fuck."

All she could muster was "hey" slow and quiet and void of any true emotion.

"I knocked, you weren't answering. I thought maybe you were just ignoring the sound. Or maybe not home. I didn't know. So I sat here. I figured eventually you'd come out or come home"

Gail couldn't help but curl up the sides of her mouth in a tiny barely noticeable smile as the rambling that was coming out of Holly. She was nervous. This was a good sign right? Nervous is better than void of emotion like she had been in every other encounter they've had since that night.

"I was out." Gail tried to make it sound more casual but it ended up coming out cold and flat. She immediately regretted her inability to control her tone, especially around Holly.

Holly frowned. Not from sadness or anger, just from instinct "I can see that"

She too kicked herself mentally for putting out a tone that wasn't true to what she was feeling.

She signed and mumbled "this is fucked" under her breath, not thinking Gail would hear her but she had failed to notice that Gail had taken the first 3 steps up towards her, and heard it clearly.

"Yea well, you're the one at my apartment at 2am, what did you expect it to be other than fucked?"

Annoyed.

That's what she conveyed with her comment. Annoyance. Because she was annoyed. Why was Holly here, what did she want? And just as she was about to ask Holly abruptly stood and started to descend down the stairs, clearly picking up on Gail's annoyance and deciding on a whim to just leave before furthering the fight that felt like it was coming.

Holly's movements surprised Gail as all she saw was a streak of messy brown hair and furrowed eyebrows shuffling past her on the stairs

"Where are you going?" Gail turned and watched Holly making a B line for the door

Holly thought briefly about not responding and just pushing through the door into the cold. Silence had to be better than the string of fuck you and go fuck yourself that she felt catching in her throat.

"You obviously don't want to see me Gail. Your tone is enough to suggest that I'm the last person you want to see. So I'm going to leave before you say it out loud and confirm my suspicions"

Gail laughed. A laugh that under normal circumstances would make Holly laugh too. That infectious type of chuckle that they would both share at inappropriate moments in their lives. But today, today is just pissed her off.

Sensing her inappropriate reaction to the situation, Gail quickly backtracked her laughter "Holly. It would be ok if you stopped assuming you're the last person I want to see. There are at least 9 other people ahead of you on that list. So you're safe from that title"

She smiled. It wasn't a satisfactory smile, but a genuine smile she was using to convey to Holly that she wanted to see her, without saying the words out loud just yet.

Holly stopped short of the door and turned around to catch the very last moment of that smile.

"But I'm still in the top ten?"

"oh for fuck sakes Lunchbox, shut up. Come inside. We'll have a drink. You could use one to lighten the fuck up"

There it was. The sarcastic wit that Holly loved and hated equally. But today she couldn't help but love it more, and smile at the eye roll that accompanied Gail's little outburst.

"Let me guess, tequila?" Holly motioned towards the brown paper bag Gail had been holding

"As if there was any doubt"

"You're nothing if not predictable Office Peck"

"And you're nothing if not observant, Dr Stewart"

Gail turned the key in the lock to her front door while mentally trying to remember if she had left any clothes on the floor or empty pizza boxes on the counter. She stopped abruptly before opening the door

"Holly… can you. Can you just wait a moment before coming in?"

Holly gave her a confused look, eyebrows raised at the request

"Uhh sure. Why? You got another girl in there that you need to hide before I come in?"

"Yea. Ha. Something like that" Gail smiled at her again, genuinely. "Just give me like 3 minutes"

"Well I've been sitting on these stairs for an hour, so I guess 3 more minutes won't kill me"

"Thank you Holly. I'll be right back"

Gail quickly made her way inside and took a scan around the room. No pizza boxes. No bras strewn about. Thank god. She turned to her right, facing the mirror that hung just inside her apartment door and stared at herself for a few moments before sighing and silently breathing out the word "fuck" to herself. "What am I doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Though the physical act wasn't what she was actually doing, Gail's mind was pacing.

Back and forth from the window to the door. Memorizing every floorboard, every nail, every knick and scratch. Pacing.

In actuality, Gail was sitting on the far end of the couch, her feet propped up against the edge of her coffee table, tumbler full of tequila in hand. Every so often when the silence become too loud, she would take a sip and then catch Holly taking a sip out of the corner of her eye and she'd be right back to wearing a groove in the floor with her mind.

She didn't blink. She couldn't blink. All she could do was stare absently at the glass in her hands, feeling the weight of it slowly become heavier and heavier until it spurred her to speak

"You're a scientist, technically"

Holly's head shot up in surprise of the sudden break in silence. Since the second Gail had opened the door, it had been silence. She had opened the door, taken the glasses from the cupboard, opened the bottle and poured the drinks in silence.

She sat on the far end of the couch in silence.

On a typical day, Holly would sit in the middle seat, not too close but not too far, until Gail would prop one leg up on the coffee table and curl the other one underneath herself. This was her tell, this was Holly's cue to move closer, to lay her head on the bent knee so Gail could run her fingers through her hair.

But here, in silence, she sat on the opposite end of the couch holding her own drink wondering if and when a conversation would ever take place.

"Yes Gail, technically I am a scientist. I had almost forgotten, thank you for reminding me"

Holly tried to make her sarcasm light, tried to keep up the easy banter they held in the hallway, but her own voice betrayed her as it became apparent that she was just as unsure and tense as Gail.

Ignoring the gesture Gail ploughed forward in her train of thought, "Do you know how senses work? Like hearing, seeing..touching?"

"I have a basic understanding yes. Why?"

"I wonder sometimes about how we experience things. How our senses adapt"

"Like how a blind person develops a better sense of hearing or smell in order to accommodate?"

"Kind of. But more like, if you hold a glass of water that weighs 1lb with your arm outright, and the weight of the water and the glass never changes, how does our sense of touch and resilience change..or adapt, to the point where after some time has passed, the weight of 1 pound becomes unbearable. How does that work?"

Holly smiled slightly to herself. So many times she had spent sitting next to this blonde, to this woman who was so drastically under estimated by her peers, and wondered just how her brain worked. How her train of thought happened. So often she wanted to crawl inside her skull and just live there for awhile to see how things happened, how the synopsis' fired. How Gail worked and ticked.

She smiled because she remembered why she was attracted to Gail in the first place. This curt surprising sense of urgency in her thinking. It was maddening and beautiful and it would always, always make her smile.

"You're laughing at me. I can see it. There's a method to my speaking sometimes Hol." Gail was only slightly perturbed by the Dr's obvious amusement of her sudden topic of conversation.

"Go on."

"It's just that, I'm sitting here. Where I always sit. And you're sitting there. Where you never sit. And I'm holding this glass of tequila that I want to just chug down because I know it'll make me speak more easily. But I can't. Because the weight of it is keeping my arms at my side. The weight of this glass hasn't changed since I sat down, give or take a few sips. But it feels like it weighs a ton."

Holly didn't say anything, just nodded slowly trying to wrap her head around where Gail was going with this.

"This glass Holly, is killing me."

"Is this another one of your cat in a tree metaphors Gail?"

Gail couldn't help but answers slightly defensively "No. It's not"

"Then, would you care to elaborate on why a glass of tequila is somehow causing you to die?"

"Because it's not the glass Holly. It's you. The weight of you here, beside me, it's becoming unbearable. Like I'm holding you out at arm's length, And even though you're the same as you were two months ago, you feel heavier, and I'm struggling"

Holly knew that this moment for Gail was significant. She knew that Gail was expressing her feelings on the current situation in her own weird fucked up Gail way, Holly knew that taking this lightly wouldn't be an appropriate response, but she lost control of her own mouth when she joked and spoke "Did you just imply that I gained weight since we broke up?"

She had meant it as a tease. As a way to get Gail to smile. If she was smiling this would be easier, wouldn't it?

Gail made two quick gestures. One to slam the glass down on the table so hard that she was surprised that it didn't break, and the other to stand up and turn to face Holly

"Did we Holly? Did we even break up? Because from where I was standing we had a fight, and then all of a sudden you're dating someone else and I'm just this pathetic puppy pining away for someone who didn't even care enough TO break up with me"

Holly's mouth and eyes went wide, "Are you fucking kidding me right now Peck? Did we break up? I called you. 100 times. A Hundred Times. And not once did you return my calls. I gave you every fucking opportunity to talk to me, to fight with me, to fix it with me and YOU walked away Gail. You fucking walked away. So don't talk to me about caring enough to break up, because you were the one who left. Jumped right the fuck out of that tree as fast as your little feline legs could take you."

Holly's eyes were wild with anger. She had stood in the middle of her rant and gotten so close to Gail that she could feel the heat of anger rolling off of her in waves. The normally passive and calm Dr was now vibrating with emotion.

"This was a bad idea. I should have never come here"

Holly put her glass down on the table and headed towards the door, quickly grabbing her coat and refusing to turn around to even look at the blonde woman.

"Then why did you? Why are you even here?"

Gail grabbed Holly's arm and spun her around, bringing their bodies close together again.

"Did you have a fight with your new girlfriend? Is that why you're here? You felt a little sad and lonely and thought, oh I know, Gail will be home. Maybe I'll go over there and just fuck with her head a little. That will make me feel better"

Holly stared directly at the clear blue eyes she had previously found so much comfort in and scowled, "Fuck you Gail. Fuck you and your poor damaged ego, you think I'd come here to what? Seek revenge upon you for the sake of my own pleasure? Are you that self-involved that you'd really think that I would stoop to that kind of level, just to gain some personally satisfaction? Who the fuck are you?"

"Well, you're not denying it, now are you?"

Holly had to laugh. This was ridiculous. Why had she come here? Why had she waited on those steps for over an hour? For this?

She shook her head, jerked her arm away from the bruising grasp Gail still had on it and turned towards the door once again, but before she could turn the knob she found herself roughly pushed up against it face first. Gail was on her hard and fast. Her forearm pinning Holly to the door at her shoulder blades.

"I fucking hate you Holly Stewart" she breathed hard into Holly's ear, using her full body to increase the pressure in which she held Holly to the door

"I fucking hate your smug sense of righteousness. I hate how you wouldn't stand up for me to your friends. I hate that you only called a hundred times, and not a hundred and one. I hate that you gave up on me. I fucking hate you. But more so I fucking hate me, because I love you. You stupid fucking asshole"

Gail pushed off of Holly with a force that was deliberate in her desire to push Holly further from her, further from her admittance of love. She turned and walked back to the couch, picking up Holly's glass and her own and downing both drinks without any effort at all.


	6. Chapter 6

***AN – I'm almost entirely sure this is the last chapter of this story. I can't think of any other direction I want to take it. So I am probably going to move on to some Callie/Arizona – Jane/Maura AU storylines. But thanks for sticking with me folks. Your reviews and messages are so appreciated. I also take prompts so feel free to make suggestions for one shots/AU's/anything your lovely heart's desire. 3 – JQP***

The paint was starting to chip. The natural grooves in the wood, the grain, were starting to come through where the paint had worn thin. Holly's eyes traced down one long scare in the wood, mentally making note of its length until her eyes reached a knot where the paint had come completely off.

Her fingers reached up on their own volition and traced the outline of the knot. Its hardened texture and bare exterior made her fingertip tingle as she ran circles around it once, twice, three times before exhaling hard enough to be heard.

There was always a point in time where our minds have to catch up with our bodies. When there is a disconnect that happens and moves or propels us beyond what we're capable of internally recognizing.

This was where Holly was. Standing. Still facing the door. Fingers on the knot. Catching up to her own breath. And then all at once the sound in the room came crashing into her ears, as if they had been turned off in an attempt to conserve energy, to focus it elsewhere in her body to where it was needed more urgently.

In this case, to her eyes. Tracing patterns down the door. Distracting her from feeling anything that she should have been or not been feeling.

The sound of silence was still a looming threat to her. She could pick up on Gail's breath. Steady and even. She could hear her set the glasses down. Sit down. Prop her feet up once again.

And then, as if she were expecting it, she heard Gail start to cry.

Holly tensed her fingers against Gail's hips. Twitching harshly into the soft flesh she was gripping. The exaggerated movement made Gail hiss slightly, not expecting the amount of force and pain that just those fingers were starting to provide.

She opened her mouth to speak, a thousand questions or confessions or mumblings of an apology waiting to make their exit from her mouth. But Holly stopped her with another forceful grip of her hands.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. I want no words or questions coming from your mouth. Do you understand. Nod if you understand"

Gail was unsure if she could nod. If the muscles controlling her neck and head could listen to the directive that her mind was attempting to give. She stood unblinking, staring at Holly eyes, at the creases below and beside them, the tiny wrinkles of frustration that were showing between her eyebrows. Somehow though, her muscles must have complied, because Holly continued.

How they ended up here was anyone's guess. Gail was pressed hard against the bedroom door by Holly's sturdy grip on her hips. Her hands pushed violently and pinned behind her back. An aggressive move she hadn't seen Holly capable of, but didn't exactly hate.

They shared no words in that moment. Only looks of confused regret and intensity. Sometimes anger lingering on the edges of their lashes. But no words – no vowels or syllables or any mention of anything crossed between their lips again to each other while they stood.

Before long however, they were no longer standing, but somehow on the bed. Gail's clothes manically ripped from her body without her even realizing it until the cold air of the apartment made it apart that she was somehow enjoying the aggressive turn this one night had taken.

Still unsure if she was allowed to breathe or moan or gasp, Gail made efforts to communicate only with movement. Her hips pushing upwards towards Holly trying to speak the questions of intent that Holly had. And as if Holly could translate the difficult to understand language of Gail's movements, her hands parted Gail's thigh roughly as she bent down to claim her.

Looking down between her legs Gail wasn't honestly expecting to see Holly's eyes staring back at her.

She expected to see determination or forced aggression or something equal to the emotions she was certain Holly was feeling. But she looked down with her own mouth open and grabbing at air to see Holly's eyes fixated on her, desperate for her reactions.

Gail moved her hand to Holly's head, an act of compassion and sentiment she wasn't sure she was allowed to convey. But in that moment where Holly's tongue pushed effortlessly inside of her she knew she had to connect again, or she never would.

Never breaking the eye contact they had established Holly raised her head and spoke, "You still get so wet for me Gail. You still react to me the way you always did. I can still make you cum with just my mouth, can't I?"

Gail couldn't look away; her body was demanding that she throw her head back and moan. Roll her eyes back and fuck Holly's mouth with no abandon. But she kept still, watching Holly's tongue move down and around on her. Her breath giving her goose bumps, her lips glistening with the proof of Holly's claims.

Still staring up at Gail, Holly moved her tongue hard and fast across Gail's clit, whimpering to herself at the taste and feel of it getting harder with every movement.

She knew Gail was close. She knew that all it would take for her to cum would be for her to suck hard just once and Gail would stutter and grip the sheets and cum forcibly and loudly against Holly's mouth. But Holly also knew the moment was something bigger than just an orgasm. It was something more between the two of them and the act itself had to be an offering. A moment of forgiveness, or weakness, a conclusion to this story between them, or the catalyst for something bigger.

Holly paused and furrowed her brows at Gail for only a second

"I love you too Gail"

And then she pursed her lips around Gail's clit and sucked hard, letting the weight of the moment become that catalyst, instead of the conclusion.

Gail came hard, riding the waves of her orgasm against Holly's mouth with such a force that she thought she might be hurting the dark haired woman, a thought that crossed her mind only for a split second before she was grinding down again and again trying to prolong her pleasure.

Only after the reality of the world came crashing back to her, did she feel slightly embarrassed by the animalistic way she had cum so violently against Holly's mouth.

Gail sat up and covered herself with the blanket, her eyes wild with confusion as she watched Holly slowly and deliberately lick the wetness from her lips. There was something predatory in the way Holly glared back at her. Like she was trying to figure out whether or not she should strike or remain still in wait.

Gail went to speak but Holly abruptly stopped her. She climbed slowly up the bed and pulled the blanket up to crawl underneath it. She curled herself beside the blonde and rested her head on Gail's stomach, a position they had become accustomed to in the early stages of their relationship. Gail would always take this as a sign to run her fingers through Holly's hair, a soothing motion that both women loved more than they were willing to admit.

So out of habit, Gail's hand moved towards the back of Holly's head but stalled just before making contact.

There was so much to be said that the act of touching Holly seemed out of place almost, amid the heaviness of the room. But Holly sighed happily when she felt Gail's hand move up and rest against her hair, fingers lacing themselves between the strands. She felt at home again with this contact, her arm draped protectively across Gail's body, their eyes closing together, both desperate for sleep.


End file.
